


Unexpected Proposal

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poor Joseph, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Was he nervous? Very. Did he plan on backing out? No.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and love. That’s all this is. Really. That’s it.

Was he nervous? Very. Did he plan on backing out? No. He thought of this day when they passed their third year anniversary as lovers, his eyes on lookout for a simple ring that still showed his partner how serious he was. It took longer then he would have liked but eventually he found a simple silver band. Plain, just like he was. Sebastian wasn’t plain, far from it, but Joseph also wanted something that separated the gold band he still wore from his marriage with Myra; it was also one of the reasons why he was nervous. Would Sebastian want to marry again?

Nervously, he played with the ring, thinking of the best way to ask Sebastian this question. He didn’t want to be a cliche but was there really any other way to ask? Probably, but he wasn’t creative enough to think outside the box.

Picking up his coffee mug, he watched Kidman sit across from him in the break room, Sebastian over by the counter talking with one of their co-workers. “Well, you _were_ serious about this.” she said, gesturing with her eyes to the ring.

Forgetting Sebastian was just steps away, he covered it in with his palm. “I was and am.”

Her arms crossed. “Well? He’s over there.”

“I’m not doing it at work!” he whispered harshly. “I want it to be, I don’t know, private.”

“Intimate?”

He coughed into his hand. “Er…well, that’d be nice.”

She laughed. “Then what’s your plan? I’m interested to hear what romantic ideas you have stirred up in that mind of yours.”

His cheeks went a light pink. “Well, I…I don’t really have any ideas yet. All of them come across as cliched or done too many times before.”

“Well, you’re proposing. It can only be done so many ways.” she reminded, tapping the top of his hand. “Why don’t you make a nice dinner?”

“I can’t cook.”

“Take him out for dinner?”

“I told you I wanted it private.”

“Alone under the festive decorations in the middle of town where it’s just you two?”

“I’d rather us be warm indoors.”

She blinked at him, rolling her eyes when he continued to shoot down the rest of her ideas. “Really, Joseph.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry.” he rested his cheek on his hand, closing his eyes. “I just want this to be, perfect, I guess.”

“Mmhm, I know.”

Taking a deep breath, he expected her to say something else. When it fell silent from Kidman, he opened his eyes. Not only did he see her talking with Sebastian, the ring was gone and in her hands. Eyes flashing wide, he rushed as fast as he could over to them but Sebastian was already holding the ring in his hand. “Joseph.” the older man said, the ring held carefully between his thumb and pointer finger. “Is this yours?”

His throat closed up, his hands shaking. “I-It was, yes.” he bowed his head. “I-”

Sebastian’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close while, in a loud, booming voice, Sebastian announced to everyone in the break room, “I have an announcement!” Joseph felt his cheeks flared red as everyone focused on them. “Joseph and I are finally getting married!” Groaning, he hid his face with his hands, the clapping and few whistles from their co-workers echoing in his ears until one worked clicked with Joseph. Finally? Letting his hands slid from his eyes, he looked up at Sebastian, the older man grinning down at him. “About damn time.” the man laughed. Joseph flicked his eyes between Sebastian and Kidman, the woman nearly on the floor with laughter. He was still speechless, but the golden ring Sebastian wore daily, the one that kept Myra with him, was gone. Instead, it was his silver ring, glinting under the florescent lights. When did he take it off? Why hadn’t he seen that in the morning or throughout the day. As if to answer his question, Sebastian leant down to his ear. “You’re not good at hiding surprises.” and he kissed him.

Joseph nearly caught fire with how red he was, his emotions suddenly collapsing on him and he hugged Sebastian tight, a tear slipping down his cheek. “I love you.” he whispered, clutching the back of Sebastian’s vest.

Sebastian stroked his thumb under Joseph’s eye, swiping away the tears. “I love you too, Joseph.” he took Joseph’s hand and threaded their fingers together, the entire world just the two of them. For now, his left hand might have been bare but soon, they would share matching rings and Sebastian would finally feel complete again.


End file.
